The Boss Baby: Back in Business
|''The Boss Baby'' (book) by Marla Frazee}} | developer = Brandon Sawyer | writer = | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | narrated = | composer = | country = United States | language = English |num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Brandon Sawyer | producer = | editor = | runtime = 24 minutes | company = DreamWorks Animation Television | network = Netflix | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = The Boss Baby | followed_by = | website = https://www.netflix.com/title/80178943 }} The Boss Baby: Back in Business is an American computer-animated web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation that is a follow-up of the 2017 film The Boss Baby, loosely based on the book of the same name by Marla Frazee. The series premiered on Netflix on April 6, 2018. JP Karliak voices the title character, replacing Alec Baldwin; only Eric Bell Jr. reprised his role from the film, returning as The Triplets. Season 2 premiered on October 12, 2018. Premise Taking place after the film, the series follows Boss Baby, and his big brother Tim, as they navigate around the world of Baby Corp while dealing with a new cute threat that involves battling cats. Cast * JP Karliak as Theodore Lindsey "Ted" Templeton Jr. / Boss Baby * Pierce Gagnon as Timothy Leslie "Timmy" Templeton * David W. Collins as Ted Templeton Sr. * Hope Levy as Janice Templeton * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jimbo * Alex Cazares as Staci * Eric Bell Jr. as The Triplets * Nora Dunn as Gigi (season 2) * Cynthia Erivo as Turtleneck Superstar CEO Baby (season 2) * Victor Raider-Wexler as Frederic Estes (season 2) * Flula Borg as Mega Fat CEO Baby * Jake Green as Bootsy Calico (season 1) * Sarah-Nicole Robles as Marisol * David Lodge as Magnus * Brandon Scott as Manager Baby Hendershot * Kari Wahlgren as Marsha Krinkle * Justin Felbinger as Danny Episodes Season 1 (2018) |ShortSummary = A neighborhood baby named Scooter Buskie has been constantly crying and throwing tantrums, and the baby love goes down. Ted "Boss Baby" Templeton Jr. and his field team try to stop him and retrain him, but Tim shows that the neighborhood needs to see him the same way his parents see him. Ted learns that family is important. |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = Ted "Boss Baby" Templeton Jr. and his field team investigate kitty chatter translated to Bootsy Calico, and his parents find a stray kitten. Ted and the kitten compete for the parents' love and Tim helps Ted win by pitching the idea of making it seem that the kitten scratched and mauled Ted. Ted learns that the kitten is from an insane vet named Bootsy Calico who knows about Baby Corp and wants to take it down. |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = Ted's family plan for a Family Fun Night where they decide to visit a kitten-themed restaurant. Tim is excited but a grumpy Ted grows suspicious of the restaurant's out-of-ordinary feline practices. They discover that Bootsie Calico runs the restaurant and he is trying to win their neighborhood's love by gifting kittens in takeout boxes. Ted and his field team foil Bootsie's plan by using sea shells to make the kittens aggressive. |LineColor = 3198FF }} |ShortSummary = Ted repeatedly naps unexpectedly during work at Baby Corp. and soon discovers that all the babies working there are showing signs of growing up. Ted and his field team discover that the baby formula meant to keep babies as babies forever was tainted with vanilla milkshake. They suspect Mega Fat CEO Baby but later discover that an abandoned baby had tainted the formula in an attempt to win her place in Baby Corp. despite her imaginative ideas. Ted learns that it is important to allow creative out-of-box thinking in the corporate workplace. |LineColor = 3198FF }} |ShortSummary = Ted is worried that the annual Little Dumpling Pageant will cause a dip in baby love levels after the last year's winner Jarreau McIntosh had his fame go to his head, making him a spoilt baby. Ted enlists Jimbo to enter the competition and win it. However Jimbo is a fan of Jarreau and becomes his bodyguard. Ted pushes Staci to enter the competition instead and she eliminates the opponents one by one. Meanwhile Tim tries to get the crown from Jarreau but is stopped by Jimbo. He learns that his own victory years ago was a lie told by his parents to make him feel like winner. Jarreau gives up the crown to go back to being a drummer instead. Staci wins but she turns around and crowns the crying runner-up baby. The other babies join them on stage and pass the crown around; this restores the dipping baby love levels. The parents and the host Marsha terminate the show seeing a contest based on cute looks is vain. Ted commends Staci on the change of her heart, but Staci dismisses him saying that she was merely getting the vain contest cancelled; she prefers contests that compete on talent. |LineColor = 3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #3198FF }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #3198FF }} }} Season 2 (2018) |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = #001A57 }} }} Release The series premiered on Netflix on April 6, 2018. References External links * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:Netflix original programming Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Television programs based on films Category:American children's animated comedy television series